Investigating Mount Massive Asylum
by killeraccounts
Summary: Miles Upshur explains what it was like while investigating Mount Massive. Not sure if he's made the right discussion but he's willing to put up a fight to get Answers. What would you do if you were in his shoes ?
1. chapter 1

**Miles Upshur explains what it was like for him To investigate Mount Massive Asylum.**

 _Enjoy_

Mount Massive Asylum

My name is Miles Upshur and im an Freelance investigative journalist reporter. I received an anonymous email from a guy named Waylon park that worked at the Asylum. He said that Murkoffs been performing dangerous Sleep therapy on the patients ,and something about exposing them. I quickly grabbed the email that he sent me and slipped it into a document folder. I took my Journal and camcorder also some batteries then headed outside towards my jeep. I drove for miles even stopping for a snack on my way there. I noticed the path that leads to Mount Massive was completely dark. Shortly before arriving my phone didn't have service. And honestly.. that fucking sucked. I parked my car near the front gate then I went to grab my camcorder ,spare batteries and also my journal. Leaving my jeep i started to head towards the front door which was locked. Nothing really outside besides Security Tactical Vans. Maybe their working with Murkoff ? Either way i had to find another way in. There was a ladder that lead to an open window on the far side of the building.

Miles: Hello... Where's all the patients ? i asked myself.

I made my way out of the dark room and down the hall where there was blood that lead into an open air vent. While climbing through i spotted a patient closing the door behind him and locking it.

Miles: Great !! Now im stuck in here.

After crawling through the air vent i find myself ending up on the second floor. Honestly...i already want to leave. I made my way through a door on the right where I see the heads of Murkoff's employees stacked like trophies on the book shelves.

Miles: Oh my god !!

I could smell the odor of the dead bodies pilled up in the corners of the library. I had to stop myself from vomiting. I kept walking until i ran into a man wearing Tactical gear who was hanging from an iron rod in the ceiling. However he doesnt look like he works for Murkoff.

Guard: "Everybody's dead...The variants ...killed them all. You cant fight them..."Get the Fuck out of here while you still can.

After hearing that i started running towards the exit of the library. Back out into the hallway I could see some of the patients running around ,but they disappeared afterwards.

Miles: That was weird.

Before i took off running again i spot one of the patients wandering around on the second floor, breaking down doors. He's a big guy thats bald with blues eyes. He's also missing his nose and possibly his lips. I started thinking that maybe the patients here were Cannibalistic. I watched as he went through a door before trying to squeeze through some book shelves.

Chris Walker: Little Pig !!!

Miles: SHIT !!!

After being thrown through the second floor window and ending up on the first floor, i was knocked unconscious. My vision was still a bit blurry however, i seen a man wearing an old priest outfit staring directly at me.

Father martin: And who are you then ?? he asked.

Miles: Thats none of your business.

 _He picked up the camcorder_

Father martin : I...i see. Merciful god , you have sent me an apostle. Guard your life son , you have a calling.

After passing out again i woke back up and realize that man in the priest outfit was no longer around. I sat up reaching around for my camcorder before pulling out my journal while taking pieces of glass out of my hair.

 _Im Inside_

" _Seriously dude ? These patients disappear faster than my career / There's this man that wears an old priest outfit. He said that im his **Apostle**... Anyways It looks like the poor bastard hasnt slept in days. His teeth are all fucked up as if he were eating rocks his whole life. God help me !!_

I closed my journal and stood up to find a document on a **_Chris walker._** He's the fucker that threw me out the window 5 minutes ago. The document says he's _Ex- Military_ and that he was admitted to Mount massive after killing three veteran inmates in an Psychotherapy clinic, brutally riping them apart. The priest Martin Archimbaud is a patient here as well, But he believes that he's a priest earning his nickname **_Father Martin._**

Miles: I need to get the fuck out of here.

I ran to open the main doors to the Asylum but it was locked. I seen a sign that said _Security Control Room_ on the far side of the room. I ran down the hall to the security room but it was locked as well.

Miles: Fuck !!!

I had to find another way. Going back the way i came i spotted another room with three patients in it. They were watching a static tv screen. Feeling a bit heastiant at first i stopped at the doorway before running past them to get the key. I ran back to the control room unlocking the door. _**Father Martin** _ was in the basement looking up at the screen as if he wanted to say something before cutting off the power to the Asylum. After what seemed like a short amount of time i ran into the locker after hearing **Chris walker** coming from down the hallway.

Miles: Shit !! He's fucking stalking me.

Chris Walker: You were here, weren't you ? Little Pig. I'll find all you whores. he said before walking out.

Miles: I need to find that basement quick.

It didnt take me long to find the basement. I had to go down there and cut the power back on which was a pain in the ass because it was dark. I didnt have a flashlight i only had my camcorder. It worked for the most part but without batteries it wasnt going to last that long. I got down to the basement where i used my camcorder to navigate throughout the darkness. I went to turn on the first two switches but hid under a bed when i heard someone coming. Only this time it wasnt Chris Walker.

Variant : Up to heaven, Went away.

I didnt say anything. I couldnt. After he was gone i kept making my way towards the other power switches. When i finally reached the last switch i made my way back up to the control room. I was honestly hoping that i could make it out of here. To focused on trying to hack the computer father martin stabs me in the neck with a needle.

Father Martin: Im sorry i had to do this to you son. But you cant leave. Not yet. There's more for you to witness. "Will you see it ? The Walrider tearing his truth into unbelievers. Accept the gospel and all doors will open before you.

I woke up in a cell moments later with writing on the walls that covered every corner of the room. This must be **Father Martin** **'s** celI. It was all starting to make sense. What did he mean by accepting the gospel ?

Miles: "So the Walrider is the one behind all of this ?

Father Martin

 _Objective: Walrider_

 _I still have no clue who or what the Walrider is. But_ _It seems like the priest father martin is trying to tell me something_. _He's leaving clues all over the place...Maybe there is more for me to see._

I closed my journal when i heard my cell door open. I stood up to peak around the corner but there was no one there. Below i spotted three patients including one that was running around all over the place. I ran from my cell but stopped when i seen two more patients that were standing in front of the exit. They were...naked and looked like twins if you asked me. One's head was shaved while the other had messy black hair. One carried a machete and the other carried a meat cleaver.

Twin#1: Who's this ?

Twin#2: Maybe Father Martin's man.

Twin#1: "He looks nervous.

Twin#2: I would like to kill him.

Twin#1: As would I.

Twin#2: The preacher asked us not to.

Twin#1: It would be impolite.

Twin#2: Not here.

Twin#1: We give him a Running start ?

Twin#2: There's an idea.

Twin#1: And then we kill him.

Twin#2: Yes.

Twin#1: His tongue and his liver.

Twin#2: Yours.

Twin#1: Mine.

Miles: Shit !! Crazy mother fuckers.

I made my way into another part of the prison block where i witnessed Chris walker snatch off a security guard head before throwing the body to the ground. All of these people that are being slaughtered here has his name on their blood. But not all of it. I needed more answers. Shortly after unlocking the door to the prison block i hear **The Twins** coming from down the dark hallway. I ran before jumping out of a broken window to make my way past them.

Twin#1: My god !! he vanished.

Twin#2: I detect Sarcasm.

Twin#1: He thinks were assholes.

Twin#2: Or stupid.

Twin#1: Why dont we pull him in and slit his belly open ?

Twin#2: Wait. Just a minute.

Miles: Crazy Fucks.

After escaping The Twins i ran into another room leading through a broken Decontamination chamber. I see Chris walker breaking down the window then he started to make his way towards me. I ran down the hallway after getting blown out of a window and landing onto a pile of dead bodies. I can hear chris walker dropping down from the top floor making his way towards my direction.

Chris walker: Dont worry im coming. You dont have to kill yourself.

Miles: Do you ever give up ?

All out of options I make a run for it. Going Up the stairs, over a bed, through the gate and into a crack in the wall. Im safe. There was another exit leading out of the prison block. I headed towards the hole in the ground following the mystery man to the sewers. God only knows what i'll find down there. I've seen enough blood and crazy ass variants chase me throughout this Stupid Asylum. I cant wait until this is all over. So there i was.. in the sewer. Some where i had no business being at especially when the place was going up in a crisis. I squeezed through the crack in the wall before i heard a loud thump of water splashing on the other side. I stopped for a minute to see who it was knowing it was that big crazy fucker Chris Walker.

Miles: Jesus. When will he give up ?

I made my way past him towards one of the valves slamming the door shut before turning it off completely. I hid behind some shelving and waited for him to come in. When he made his way in, i headed for the second valve almost tripping over this railing that blocked my path. After sucessfully turning off the second valve, I ran all the way back to the sewer. However chris walker was right on my tail but i was to quick.

Miles: Next stop.. Male ward.


	2. Chapter 2 : Trager

The sewers eventually lead me to the male ward where I ran into a man that was inside of a straitjacket. I followed the blood trails to another door, leading into a room that looks like it could've been a hospital. There was a patient sitting in a chair tied up behind a set of double doors in front of me. Of course the door was locked leaving me to climb through an air vent to get to the other side. Shortly after entering the room there was a crate filled with propane tanks blocking my exit. Everything was going fine until i seen three patients knocking down the door.

Variants: MEAT !! WANTS MEAT WANT MEAT!! MEAT !!!

Miles: Fuck !!

I ran as fast i could jumping over objects and climbing through windows. It was exhausting to be honest but i couldnt rest now, i had to keep going. Yet again i was running out of options with no where else to go. I really thought that this was going to be the end of it. I ran into a room and closed the door behind me trying to look for a place to hide. But then i heard someone talking.

Trager: Who's down there ? You're not one of them are you ? Quick! Get into the dumbwaiter if you want to live.

Without any hestiation i quickly jumped into the dumbwaiter leaving my pursuers mad and confused on what just happened. When i got to the top i couldnt wait to thank whoever it was that saved me. Just when i thought it was over i run into another patient. The guy was wearing an apron with no underwear on. He looked like a fake doctor that got denied a job multiple times. The look on his face said it all.

Trager: "You made the right choice there buddy".

 _He dazes miles by punching him before putting him into a wheelchair_.

Trager: Hey, your that little shit priest's guy arent you ? his...witness or whatever. You must be exhausted. Lets take a break huh, Buddy ? The old two martini lunch. Have a little confab. he laughed.

The guy was an asshole for making fun of me. I would've punched him dead in the nose if he hadnt strapped me into this stupid wheelchair. He took me to the top floor with the rest of his patients. There was a room where it stunk like shit and piss and nothing in it but flies and dead body parts of patients everywhere.

Miles: What the fuck ?

Trager: Here we are then. Thanks so much for coming by. We'll begin your consultation in a moment i'll just need to wash up and oh... home movies !! ... it'll give us a chance to talk.

Miles: Your fucking sick.

Trager: You know im a bit worried about how much time you've been spending with father martin. I hope you havent been letting him confuse you with all his... bible thumping. No offense to the man but sometimes i think he might just be a bit... crazy.

Miles: "Who the fuck you are ?

Trager: "You know.. i understand that people attend to get scared. Their more likely to turn to god as of anything else. "God died with the gold standard. We're on to a more concrete faith now. You have rob paul to pay peter, there is no other way. Murder !! in its simplest form, but what happens when all the money is gone ? Well then money becomes a matter of faith. And thats what im here for. To make you believe.

Miles: No.. URGH !!

Trager: YOU PAYING ATTENTION ? Dont pass out on me. There's still alot for you to absorb.

Miles: Ugh !!! ( whimpering )

Trager:There better now, right ? Do you understand what we achieved here ? We made the consumer into means of production. This thing is going to sell itself !!

The son of a bitch had cut off my fingers. I was so pissed yet disgusted by the fact that anyone would do this. After breaking free from the wheelchair and vomitting up my left overs from last night i headed out the door. There was a patient strapped to a table this time. He was whispering something under his breath so i decided to make my way towards him.

Variant: Come closer... Im not a patient. Im an excutive just like him...like Trager. But he got the treatment. He's to alive. Filled with wernicke's nightmares...It worked...too well. They couldnt control it.

Miles: Just relax.

Variant: And you cant control it !! Nobody...Nobody !! NOBODY!! he'll find you !! he'll kill you !! He's coming now!!

Miles: Shut up !!

Variant:Trager..TRAGER...AAHHHHHH !!

I went to hide under a bed and waited for Trager to enter. I waited because he came in _Super Fast_. He walked over to the table where the patient was tied up at and started talking to him. I watched carefully.

Variant: He was here. I seen him.

Trager: I see what's happening here. You're bored. You want a little attention. Well im here for you. I'll give you...very special attention.

 _He stabbed the patient in the stomach with his large scissors before returning to the room that miles was in._

Trager: Fuck !! Fuck !!! Really ? Your gonna walk on me ??

When i heard him yelling i ran as fast as i could into another room and up into an air vent down the hall from where trager was at. There was patients laying down sleeping in their beds or looked like they were being worked on by trager. The guy was really insane.

Trager: Hey. Nobody likes a quitter.

I could see trager at the end of the hall mumbling something about cutting my feet first. It didnt bother me as much because all i really wanted was the key to the elevator. I found the key to the elevator on the other side of hospital. However when i made my way back trager was waiting for me.

Trager: Buddy !!

Miles: SHIT !!

I ran as fast as i could all the way back to the elevator. It started moving down a floor very slowly. When it reached the bottom floor i see trager cutting open the lock.

Trager : IM NOT GIVING UP ON YOU !!

Now its time for payback. After about 5 minutes of fighting off Trager i finally got my revenge. Seeing him crushed beneath the elevator shaft was the best thing ever. I couldnt help but laugh. He was finally dead.

 _How To Make Trager Juice_

 _Squeeze._

After killing that piece of shit trager i finally made my way out of that crazy ass hospital. The Courtyard. I couldnt see shit it was dark and it was raining hard outside. However i found some more batteries for my camcorder along the way as well. I kept going until i reached the female ward. I turned on the night vision to see if chris walker was in the courtyard.

Miles: There you are.

Chris walker: Little Pig.

I waited for him to get close to me before running around the courtyard hoping to lose him in the darkness. It worked for a minute but he was back on my ass again. With no where else to run i see a hole thats big enough to crawl through. Without thinking i crawled underneath it. Now that im pretty much home free again i hop through the window leading to the female ward. Father martin was there but he was on the top floor. He tells me that i need to find a way up to the upper floor before disappearing again. After finding the three fuses for the landry compartment I ran to the upper floor dropping my camcorder along the way. Later after receiving my camcorder back, i somehow end up right back at the Administration block.

 _Yea i was going in circles._


	3. Father Martin

Back at the Administration block I ran into a friendly variant that tells me theres a key in the theater. I dont really know what his name is but he's been helping me get to Father martin. I go down to the theater and i see a patient playing the piano.

Piano Man

 _He looks like that guy from Friday the 13th. I thought he was wearing a mask but his face is really scarred. However he plays the piano very well._

I continued to find a way into the theater but it was dark. A video started playing out of nowhere saying that Dr. Wernicke was the one that created the Morphogenic Engine. He's responsible for the illness and the making of the **_Walrider_**. But how can a dead doctor perform tests on the living ? I needed more information so i continued. I found the key upstairs on a table near a dead security guard. I grabbed it before making my way back downstairs to leave the theater. Just when I had reached the door, it was being broken down by one of The Twins. I hid in the dark and waited for him to pass.

Miles: Where's the other brother ? i panicked.

I made my out of the theater without alerting him. As soon as i got inside of the gate leading upstairs, i seen the other brother standing near the other gate that ,i had to go through earlier. He was just staring at me. I kept on running until i reached the top of the stairs. The nice variant that i had seen earlier, had closed the door in my face leaving me to go through the kitchen to get to father martin. After going through a crack in the wall there were some patients praying near their beds.

Miles: This must be it. Father Martin should be close.

I went out of an broken window and into the Chapel on the left. On the walls it read : _God Hates Sickness_ and there was candles that lit up the whole Chapel. I kept walking until i reached a set of double doors but stopped immediately when i seen the two naked twins.

Miles: How ? i asked myself quietly.

I walked slowly past them hoping they wouldnt kill me and thankfully they didnt. I look up to see that Father Martin was hung up on a wooden cross. Looks like some kind of cruification if you ask me.

Father martin: You will watch. And you will record my death. My resurrection. Together we will be free. You are no longer in danger my son. I've fixed the elevator , it will take you to freedom. All of us will be free... Now my son.

After witnessing father martin's death. I couldnt look or stand to breath in the smoke any longer. I grabbed the keys to the elevator and i ran past The Twins up into a open air vent. Finally i can go home. But i wasnt home free just yet. I can hear Chris walker running towards me from down the hall. I quickly ran into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls waiting for him to pass hoping he wouldnt find me.

Chris Walker: I just want to help you. he said.

Miles: I find that hard to believe.

I said to myself quietly waiting for him to leave the area. I could hear him knocking down the doors in the hallway. When i heard him further down the hall, i ran all the way to the kitchen and into the elevator that father martin said he had fixed. I have enough information that will expose murkoff and now i can go home. The elevator came to a stop but then it started moving again.

Miles: What the Fuck ?

It took me all way down to the last floor. When it came to a stop i quickly got out. At least it wasnt dark down here, and i could finally see where i was going without bumping into things. But now i have to find another exit out of here which made things even more difficult.

Miles: God...Help me.


	4. The Walrider

I was walking down the hallway until i seen a sign that said _Underground lab_ on it. This was where those guards were being slaughtered by the **Walrider** at. He must be located down here some where. I made my way towards the exit in the back of the facility only for the alarm to go off and the walrider meeting me halfways. I ran back the way i came before being snatched up and thrown to the ground by Chris walker.

Chris Walker : Little pig. No more hiding.

Just when i thought it was over the walrider comes up behind chris walker attacking him. He slams him into the walls beating him up pretty badly. The Walrider then picks him up taking his whole body through a closed air vent killing him instantly.

Miles: This is isane.

Death Of A Soldier

 _Although im happy that_ _he's dead i still feel bad for what happened to him... I just hope that he didnt find another._

I heard a door opening so i followed the sound. It lead to a room that had a big glass window and two dead guards that layed before it. Behind the glass was an old man in a wheelchair. Of course he was bald as well. Im assuming that the oxygen tanks on the back of his wheelchair was keeping him alive long enough to witness the massacre.

Miles: Who...Who are you ?

Dr.Wernicke: Im Dr. Wernicke.

Miles: i..I thought you were dead.

Wernicke: I know...i know im supposed to be dead but somehow the only one left. Because of Billy. He takes care of me. He may think that im his father he most certainly loves me. The poor idiot. Murkoff discovered in my research and they had a work-a-round. Turning the cells of human bodies into nanofactories. We engineered the molecules to mind over the body and it was foolish of us to think that we could control it. You have to stop him. To murder billy you have to turn off his life support his anesthesia. You have to undo what i've done.

With nothing more to say he opened the door to the room letting me leave out. I ran down the hall to find out where billy was being kept at. All while being chased by him at the same time. When i made it to the decontamination chamber. I seen billy hope in a machine pod filled with a liquid substance. After seeing him for the first time i made my way down the hall to another set of double doors where billy's life support was being kept at. I quickly turned off the valve and made my way to the other side of the building now going up a set of stairs. After turning off his electrical supply for the generator i had to finally disable billys life pod. With one last run back towards his machine pod, i slammed my hand on the machine to disable him for good. I watched in silence as i seen his pod turn into blood making it hard to see what was going on inside. The walrider had escaped and he was now attacking me. It threw me up against the wall before placing itself inside of me. I fell to the ground feeling nauseous. I was hurt pretty badly, And I lost my damn fingers thanks to Trager. My whole body was completely sore thanks to the Walrider and Chris walker. My last objective was to get out of Mount Massive Asylum.

Project Walrider

 _Billy hope is dead. I cant believe i did it._ _Im still shocked. /_

Shortly after hobbling my way over towards the exit i see Dr. Wernicke with some tacial security guards. Thinking that maybe they would help me out after killing billy. I was wrong again. They were standing in front of me with their guns aimed at me. I quickly reacted.

Guards: DONT MOVE !!!

Miles: Im not moving im a...

 _It was to late .._

Before i could finish my sentence they ended up putting about at least 10 bullets in my ass. All i could remember was falling to the ground with my last breath. I looked up and asked Dr.Wernicke why did he do this before blacking out completely. All i could hear him say was...

Wernicke: You have become the host.


End file.
